The invention relates to wearing apparel for humans having built in receptacles for containing chemicals that will protect a person from attacks of fish, such as sharks, in the water; and more particularly the invention relates to such wearing apparel in the form of belts that may be used about the waist of the wearer or about his wrists or ankles. Shark attack has long been recognized as a serious problem, and many solutions have been proposed. One of the proposed solutions is to provide antishark suits formed of steel mesh, but such a suit is quite heavy and is correspondingly unmanageable.
The invention is a general improvement on that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,384 issued July 29, 1986 disclosing a shark protection suit, while the present invention in particular is to improved belts for wearer use.